Belonging To You
by pinkrose0724
Summary: This wasn't the way she wanted herself falling in love. But she knew the instant he looked into her eyes, she belonged to him...


My first Rurouni Kenshin fic ever! Feel free to flame; just make sure you have reasons!

**Rated R- **Future sexual contents, and some language

**Disclaimer-** I DO NOT OWN Rurouni Kenshin.

BKxK

* * *

She was working late again tonight. It was 3 in the morning, and it should've been 30 minutes ago that she's sleeping in her cozy, little bed in her apartment. Kaoru really wanted to quit her job as a waitress, but this is how she made a living. Without this she's probably be living in the streets begging people for food and money. 

She really hated this place, all the guys hitting on her, slapping her butt, and always trying to take advantage of her. Kaoru had no choice but to keep working in this damned place, she had to help her dad, make him live as she could possibly can by paying the hospital to get him in an operation.

"What can I get for you sir?" Kaoru put on her fake smile and asked politely to the man sitting on the table. Enishi said this would be the last table she had to do before she could go.

"How about some of that Teriyaki Chicken and a glass of vodka." Kaoru did not like this man at all. From the looks of it he was already drunk before he got here. And he was giving her looks that she was not comfortable of, but she just decided to ignore it.

"Would that be all?"

"Yes, unless if you can give me your body on a bed after your shift." He smirked. Oohhh how she just hated this kind of men in the world! She was disgusted by them! Don't men know that women are worth more than their body and looks? Don't they know that they're not just some sex toy to be played around with?

"No, thank you. It's too bad that's not one of the choices for the menu." She said with a polite mask on her face. "Asshole," she murmured after she left the man.

"You okay there Kaoru?" Misao who had been her best friend for as long as she can remember, asked her with a worried look.

Misao had been the sister she always wanted since she was a little kid. Misao was the one Kaoru gave advice on with life, boys, and everything. They met when they were young, Kaoru was seven years old, and Misao was about to turn six. Kaoru's father found Misao stealing food from people without anyone catching and seeing what she was doing. Unfortunately Mr. Kamiya had caught her, and found out she was a homeless girl with no family, and decided to take her home.

And from that then on they'd been best friends and sisters.

Kaoru just smiled with a reassuring look telling Misao she was fine, "Don't worry I'm ok."

"You know I could convince Enishi to let you go home now if you need to."

"No Misao, it's fine, really. Don't worry about me." Misao was the one to get this job when Kaoru dropped out of high school to get some money for her father. Misao was helping too, but she though it was best just to get a job, instead of worrying about school and her father.

"Ok whatever you say then, Kaoru." She said giving up; Kaoru just had too much pride in her that not even Misao can do anything about it. "Oh and here's the food for that guy over there, watch out for him, I've seen him before and he's trouble."

"If he messes with me, then he's going to be more trouble than he already is," she smiled at Misao saying that no man can ever mess with her.

She left to give the tray to the man. He was talking on his cell phone, and when he saw her coming towards him he hung up, and smiled at her with a hint of evilness in his eyes.

"Here you go si-" Before she knew it, she was suddenly pulled down on the man's lap, and then she felt a very wet thing in her right ear which she found out was his tongue! Yes, men have been trying to hit on her, but none had ever done- that!

"Get you nasty tongue of my ear, you jackass!" She tried to free herself from him and get up, but his hold on her were so firm that she could barely move an inch and she had to wince when he just held it firmer when she struggled to get loose.

"Aaaaaahh! You bastard, let go! And I'm serious!"

"What's with all the names, babe? Am I that disgusting to you?" He said with a teasing tone of voice while also trying to get a chaste kiss from her lips.

* * *

Kenshin had been sitting here inside the bar getting really impatient. Aoshi was supposed to meet him here since about an hour ago! They were going to discuss business deal matters, but from the looks of it Kenshin was just going to have to reschedule the meeting. Aoshi was never like this to be late, if he did he would've called and said something important have came up. 

Kenshin stood up to leave, and as he was leaving a tip on the table he heard a shriek behind him. He turned around to see who it was. The sight what he saw was a big, ugly man trying to take advantage of a girl. He was outraged by this sight. He didn't like it when men tried to force women into their bed. It just simply annoyed him.

In an instant he was there by the man and the woman who he was holding on tight around her body and kissing her all over her face.

"Let go!" cried the young woman. But the man didn't even seem to hear it, or he just simply ignored her plea.

"I suggest you do as the young lady told you to do," Kenshin said calmly, he knew he shouldn't get worked up about this since he did not know the woman at all, or nor did the man do anything to him to make him so disgusted about him.

The man looked up to Kenshin; he stared for awhile then suddenly laughed.

"What if I don't little man?" He stood up but he still held the young woman by his side, he was definitely huge that was for sure. "Are you going to try and hurt me? Ha! What a waste of time for you!"

"No, I don't even have to try and hurt you, but you're right this is a waste of time for me, so I better make this a quick fight for my own sake of time," Kenshin said slightly annoyed. With a quick God like speed he took the young woman out of the man's hold and placed her beside him where the man couldn't' lay a finger on her. And then suddenly with a one quick punch, Kenshin had the guy flying, and knocking over a table.

The man was sprawled on the floor looking really hurt. Kenshin felt a pity for the man, not only could he not get any woman but he also thought too much of himself when there's really nothing good about him. Kenshin approached the man wanting to see if he still wanted to fight. But as he thought, he lay on the floor looking scared, nothing but fear was shown in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry s-sir; I can assure I'm never going to touch that l-lady ever again!" The guy looked like he was pretty much worshiping Kenshin, he was bowing in front of Kenshin's feet.

"Get up."

And the man did what he said.

"Now get lost, and get a life. And when I say that, I mean get a life and don't force a woman into your bed, or anything close to that."

"Yes s-sir!" Then he was gone in an instant rushing him out of the door.

Kenshin turned back to check on the young woman, she was standing still like a frozen meat inside a freezer. Her eyes were staring into space with nothingness; she looked as if she was a traumatized bunny.

He walked towards her slowly until he was directly in front of her. When she did not look up to look at him, he gently took a hold of her chin in his fingers and forced her to look up. Then suddenly it seemed like the time slowed down for him, all he could see was just suddenly her. Her eyes. It was mesmerizing, those deep blue eyes of hers you could easily get lost into them. Then he noticed the frightened look in her eyes. Ah yes, she just witness something that was not a very pretty sight for her pretty eyes.

* * *

All the fighting got Kaoru scared, not because it was a brutal scene, but she felt like she was reliving the death of her mother. Her mother was beaten to death by a man who had wanted her, but couldn't have her. Her father did everything he could to stop the man from beating her mom, but all it did was make her father very injured, and that is one of the causes of why he needs an operation urgently. 

_A little Kaoru of the age of 5 stood watching or more like taking a peek from her parent's room seeing her mother and father getting pounded by a large man. Her father had told her to stay in  
the room and call __9-1-1__ with their telephone. And she did. She said all the things her daddy wanted to tell the person who picked up. _

_And now she was just watching with fear in her eyes, wanting to help her mommy and daddy. But she did not want to do something her parents did not want her to do since they clearly told her not to come outside no matter what happens._

_She just simply stood there watching, and now little sobs added to it as she saw her mom scream and struggled from the man. Then suddenly both her parents were both on the ground with their eyes closed._

_She screamed when she saw that the big, bad man came into the room with an evil smile on his face._

_"It looks like I get to have a prize after killing those parents of yours little girl."_

_She walked backwards trying to get away from him, but he kept on taking a step forward whenever she took a step back._

_"No! Get away from me, you big meanie!"_

_"Oh wow, you're just like your mother who has a lot of spunk in herself," He said with a laugh a non comfortable laugh added to it._

_Then he approached her. He took a big handful of her hair and pulled it._

_Kaoru screamed in pain, then she started to cry with tears coming out of her eyes. _

_"Your rotten family deserves this! You fucking broke my heart, making me fall in love with her, and then suddenly saying 'I'm already in love with someone else!'" _

_He got his leg and was about to kick the little Kaoru on the stomach, but when he almost came in contact with it- _

_"This is the police, I will shoot if you do not let go of the little girl." _

Now all Kaoru has left is her dad and she doesn't want to lose him too.

All of that were just painful memories to her. She had never wanted to remember it ever again. She always tried to ignore it, and it always came back. But seeing the man with the firing red hair beat up the man, it just all came back to her every bit and pieces of it. It was horrible.

Then when she felt a hand on her chin, she was again driven back on Earth. The next thing she saw was soft, amber eyes staring intently back at her.

She wasn't noticing all the people focusing on the two of them, because of the big scene that had just happened. She wasn't hearing the whispers of everybody's voices. But the only thing or more like the only one she was noticing right now was this unknown savior of her.

She was suddenly frightened if he would now take an advantage of her, what if she ends like her mother dead, only because she did not want a man who had wanted her?

"Don't be frightened little one," a soft, comfortable whisper came out of his lips that was only inches away from hers, and it was tickling her lips.

It took awhile for Kaoru to get everything back to herself, and also back to her old self.

"Who said I was scared, you nosy man getting on every one's business. I could have taken care of that man by myself without your little help you know."

"Ouch, so that's what I get for trying to help a pretty lady." Kenshin pretended to look hurt.

Kaoru did not feel like dealing with another man right now, she was tired and sleepy, and she was ready to go home. She took her hands and got the man's hand away from her chin.

"Shut up." She took off leaving the man smirking.

From the back of her head she could hear the red head man saying, "I like my woman feisty."

She just simply ignored that comment, pretending not to hear him she went back and saw Misao. Misao had a smile on her face, but it was one of those smiles where you know your best friend is thinking something that you don't even want them to think about.

"The guy seemed nice," Misao said, but Kaoru knew that there was more to the "nice" Misao was talking about.

"Whatever, I'm beat so I'm going to go home now, and tell Enishi I'm leaving before he blows up and ask where the hell I was. I don't really feel like talking to him right now, so can you please do me the favor?"

"Yeah sure don't worry, I got all that. Now go home, before anything else pops up." Misao left going to Enishi's office.

Kaoru got herself out of that kinky uniform they had to wear everyday. She got her purse and left out of the bar. When she went to her car, and she started it, but it wouldn't start!

"Damn," she cursed. Misao didn't have a car that she could borrow since she was always picked up by her mystery boyfriend that Kaoru has yet to meet, and she didn't really have anyone she could call right now to pick her up.

So she decided to walk to her house, it wasn't a long walk from here it might be a bout 3 or 4 miles away. Oh well, she'll just have to suffer, if she suddenly collapse someone will find her.

When she was almost on her first block, she heard a _HONK! _Okay now she was really cranky, she had to stay for work for an extra hour, then she was being touched by this ugly man, and then this sexy red haired man called her feisty, and now there's someone honking at her and trying to keep her away from her beauty sleep! She was surely going to kill the person that was honking at her; she had no patience right now.

She turned around and said, "What now!" As soon as she finished yelling that a convertible, black car was stopped right beside her, and a certain red head man was smirking at her through the now opened window.

"Get in," was all he said through the smirk.

"I don't want to, I don't need another man trying to get advantage of my body," she kept on walking. Then the car just kept on slowly following right beside her.

"Who said I was going to take advantage of you? I don't need to when you can just easily come to me willingly. And I told you to get in." The last part was a statement, it was not asking if she wanted to get in, it was just literally telling her to get in. That meant this queer man didn't take 'no' for an answer, he was just used to always getting what he wanted.

"I already told you I don't want to, so no, and leave me alone."

"Get in here, before I gratefully do it myself."

"Whatever. Do what you want, but you're not going to make me."

"Ok whatever you say too princess, I guess you like it the hard way don't you, which is the way I prefer, but I wasn't to sure if you like the hard way before," he told her with the smirk again on his face.

Before she knew it she was being easily lifted from behind her and was being carried towards inside his car.

"Let go! What was the use of saving me from that man, if you were just going to do what he wanted to in the first place!" she screamed in his ear.

"Ouch little one, you're going to make me deaf by the time I even get in the car myself, and no I have no intention of doing what that sick man was trying to do. I am better than a man like that."

When he got her in the car and settled her down on the comfortable seat, he buckled her in with the seatbelt. And before he left to go in his other side of the car he whispered in her ear teasingly," Now be a good girl, and you will get a treat later on."

Then he got in, "So where do you live?"

"I don't trust you, what if you decide to stalk me?"

"Maybe, but if I do you can be sure that you would not see me at all, it's just going to seem like your all by yourself. Anyways, what's the address?"

"Fine, or else you'll be dead if I see you. 2345 Rosenberg Dr." There was just this thing that made her uncomfortable with this man, but then again she felt like she knew him for a long time now.

Then silence came. She waited for him to say something, but it seemed like he didn't want to talk right now. He had a serious face on; he looked like he was in a deep thought. She was surprised when she heard his voice speak.

"You never told me what your name was." He asked with curiosity.

"Well you never told me yours either, so I shouldn't really have to tell you mine until you tell me yours."

"Kenshin Himura," he sounded edgy when he had said it, almost seemingly like as if he was not usually so comfortable saying his name in front of someone.

"Kaoru Kamiya."

"Thanks... And we're here..." He parked in front of the house, and looked at it for a short period of time. And then he turned his head to look at Kaoru. "Well Kaoru..." As he seemed to test her name on his lips, and liking how it came out of his lips.

"Thanks for the ride," And before she could get out of the door. The man that was called 'Kenshin Himura' had placed a kiss on her cheek.

She stopped for a moment, she was in shock. She only known this guy for a couple of hours and he had already kissed her on her cheek!

"That was the treat for being such a good little girl on the ride," he smiled. For once the smile had no smirk or any evilness in them. Just a nice smile. She like it on his face, it suited him. Without any good-bye she left the car and she found herself running through her house door so eager to get in.

In the car where Kenshin was sitting in his car, he waited until she safely got in her house. And when she did, he said to himself, "It was nice to meet you Kaoru..."

* * *

OK guy I hoped you like it! 

Man, finally WINTER BREAK! YEAH HEY! I definitely failed all of those exam tests we had in school! Ugh!

But you will make me feel better by REVIEWING!

PLEASE REVIEW! Luvs!


End file.
